gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Codaa5
Hi, welcome to Gorillaz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tommy6666 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:18, 3 May 2009 Those pages are disturbing. I also don't like 2-J. Oh, and can I be a sysop?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Good job! That needed to be deleted because what if whoever this guy is would stumble across and see what these people are saying? His feelings would be hurt!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, whoever these people are, they need to clean up there acts! There are several other articles poking fun at users on a certain Gorillaz forum. OIh, and we should look into that forum.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So didja find out if the wiki's yours yet?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 00:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Are ye gonna make me an admin?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 17:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Codaa--Ken Eleven! 09:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there! This Wikia has a future, sadly is going the wrong way. We should clean up the Wikia and set Standards. Also a nice Skin will be nice. I have experience on administrating a small Wikia, editing Skins, Sidebars, and setting Templates. I really want to help this Wikia out, if anytime you need a helping hand give me a call! If you wanna see what i can do please visit http://Ttff.wikia.com, thanks by your time NightBird (talk) God Bless 01:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually you can do something. The main problem with the wikia is Spam, and general appareance, we can fix that! The problem are those who spam... you should give temporal ban to anyone spamming, or vandaling content. also you might wanna consider to establish some written rules. As I told you I have some experience, give a green light and I will have a nice and functional wikia in some weeks. I am really responsable thou, If you check TTFF i have transformed that Wikia, sadly we are lacking on traffic (but we are slowly growing). Anyways thanks for your time. Also as personal tip don't make any admin a bureaucrat, it can back fire! NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Formulas.. Hey the Wikia is dying! No one is editing and everything looks mess up most of the time... look the sidebar! PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch? Please, I beg make Nix a beaurocrat so he may fix the wikia a little... please! NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I am over achiever... A great Admin team can change the face of a Wikia, give me wings, I will give you an sky! Check my work as an Admin in http://ttff.wikia.com , The Admin in TTFF really worked hard and produced a great result. A nice group of Admins can make this Wikia really a Gorillaz Fan Community NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Administrator This link should help ya NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Although is not only a spam problem... (Yes, spam is the most of the problem we have...) I will focus my attention on it. Thanks again NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey you definetely need some Admins man. May I suggest a few? *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:Forerunner (he has almost 40k edits, and he is genious when it comes to making layouts.) *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User%3ANews_Bot (he is great with banning and removing spam pages) (Dakota382 12:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) Promotion Hey. I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm one of the admins on the site. I was thinking of promoting a user to the position of administrator since he's proved himself. So I was wondering if you could promote him so he can help me managed the site since him and I are two of the only people contributing the most to the site. His name is Dakota382. Also since I'm one of the only active admins, could you promote me to bureaucrat status so I won't have to try to reach out to other bureaucrats that have been absent for over several months? --RadicalEdward2 23:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What this place could use is an auto wiki browser. I have one downloaded but am unsure as to how to install it 15:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Proper sig ^^ Dakota382 (talk) 15:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) my bad